As shown in FIGS. 1–5, the U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 10/618,438 discloses a massaging machine comprising a frame displacement mechanism 1, a rubbing mechanism 2, a pounding mechanism 3, and an adjustment mechanism 4. The frame displacement mechanism 1 comprises a motor 11 and a belted wheel set 12 driven by the motor 11. The belted wheel set 11 actuates a worm and gear set 13 which is mounted on a main displacement shaft 14. The displacement shaft 14 is provided at both ends thereof with a gear 15 engaging a rack 16 of a machine frame. An auxiliary displacement shaft 18 is connected by a connection piece 17. The rubbing mechanism 2 comprises an outer cover 21 which is suspended on the auxiliary shaft 18. A motor 22 is used to drive a belted wheel set 23 which actuates a worm and gear set 24 mounted on a rubbing shaft 25. The rubbing shaft 25 is provided at both ends with a swing arm 26 having two massaging rollers 27. The pounding mechanism 3 comprises a motor 31 for driving a belted wheel set 32 which actuates a pounding shaft 33 penetrating the outer cover 21. The pounding shaft 33 is provided with two eccentric ends on which a mounting seat 34 is fastened for mounting a connection rod 35. The connection rod 35 is used to connect the swing arms 26 of the rubbing mechanism 2. The angular adjustment mechanism 4 comprises a motor 41 mounted on the connection piece 17 of the displacement mechanism 1 for driving a belted wheel set 42 which actuates a worm and gear set 43. The worm and gear set 43 is mounted on an angle shaft 44 which is mounted on the connection piece 17 of the displacement mechanism 1 and is provided with a gear 45 engaging an arcuate rack 46 fastened to the underside of the outer cover 21. As the rubbing mechanism 2 is in action, the belted wheel set 23 is driven by the motor 22 to actuate the worm and gear set 24, thereby resulting in rotation of the rubbing shaft 25. In light of the massaging rollers 27 being mounted slantingly on the rubbing shaft 25, the massaging rollers 27 are capable of rubbing action. As the pounding mechanism 3 is in action, the eccentric ends of the pounding shaft 33 enable the two swing arms 26 to be actuated by the connection rod 35 to swivel up and down, thereby resulting in alternate pounding action by the two massaging rollers 27.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1, 2, and 6, as the displacement mechanism 1 is in operation, the main displacement shaft 14 is actuated to turn, thereby resulting in a linear displacement of the gear 15 on the rack 16.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1, 5, and 7, as the angular adjustment mechanism is in operation, the angle shaft 44 is actuated to turn, thereby resulting in engagement of the gear 45 with the arcuate rack 46. As a result, the two swing arms 26 are tilted so as to enable a user of the machine to choose one of the two massaging rollers 27 to bring about a massaging motion. In light of the massaging rollers 27 being mounted fixedly on the rubbing shaft to carry out a massaging action at a fixed point, the massaging range of the massaging rollers 27 is limited.